1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle structure for turning and adjusting direction, and particularly a handle adapted for use on luggage that is capable of turning and adjusting direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commonly used luggage or trunks generally have a handle which is fixedly mounted in one direction (mostly in parallel with the luggage). It is not flexible and cannot meet different requirements of consumers. The luggage thus made have functional deficiency and lack competitiveness on the market. There are still rooms for improvement.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a handle that is turnable and adjustable to various directions.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.